Forbidden Love
by Jonny Boy
Summary: Matt has a crush on his best friend Tai, but will he ever be able to tell him?
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden Love  
  
Walking along the beach's shore, warm sand sinking underneath my bare feet, a gentle sea breeze flowing through my golden hair, I sighed as I saw the sun's warmth and ligh sink beneath the horizon. "So Beautiful."  
  
Continuing on my walk I looked away from the magnificent site to see a tall figure making his way over to me. "Tai." The name whispered almost in prayer. Walking faster I found myself face to face with his bronzed skin. Looking into each other's eyes we embraced in a deep soul searching kiss...  
  
Beep! Beep! "Oh, shit! I'm late again, it's after 8. I've got to get dressed." I jumped out of bed and quickly found my school uniform. Hopping into them I ran out the door.  
  
"Matt! Matt!"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Hey. Well someone is early, it's 7:23."  
  
"That can't be, my watch say its 8:23."  
  
Tai sighed loudly, shaking his head. "You forgot to change the time in you house an hour back didn't you? It was daylight savings time yesterday."  
  
My face fell as I processed what this meant. "i could have slept in, and no wonder I feel so fucking tired. I was having a really good drea, I was walking along the beach's shore watching the sunset then... I woke up."  
  
Tai looked at his watch frowning, "I think that we should start walking before we really are late."  
  
When Tai and I got to school we got our math books (we're in every class together) and headed for math class. When we got there the teacher, Mrs.Sascu was sitting at her desk waiting impationetly for the studetns to get settled, but when they continued to fool around she started to yell. "Hurry up! It's just pathetic, you people act like grade twos, now smarten up! And sit down in you seats! Now... Does anyone know when World War II started?" The rest of her lecture passed by in a blur.  
  
All through the day I couldn't stop thinking of the dream, and what it meant.  
  
"Well that was a boring day don't you think? I asked.  
  
"Yes, it was boring." Tai sighed, his voice filled with the day's strain.  
  
"Oh yeah I nearly forgot. I wanted to know if you'd want to go to the theaters with me? I... I don't want to go alone." I asked, I could feel my cheeks flush as I flashed a sheepish grin.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll go with you."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you at your house tomorrow. The movie starts at 4:35."  
  
"Okay, see you later."  
  
"Bye." Turning to go home, I winked. Tai smiled in response. My day was finally letting up, I thought as I made my way home. A bounce in my step.  
  
  
  
AN: This is my first story so I would really appreciate it if you could review. You can thank Redrum, my beta reader for the final polishing of this story. With out her I don't think the setting would truly come alive. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery   
  
  
"Ehhhheh…TA...I.. TAI!! Ehhehh! Ehhhhh!!" Matt screamed as he shot up from his bed, he was breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his face. Fuck! Not again, that's the second time today. It's a good thing my dad wasn't home when it happened the first time on the couch when I fell asleep.  
I know what I feel for Tai now but I didn't't think it would affect me in this way. But I must say, that was one hell of a dream. Erotic sex.. what I wouldn't give for that…nothing if it was with Tai I would.   
God damn it, I'm getting horny again. Well I better go get cleaned up, and get rid of this erection. This is what I get for falling in love with Tai. Well at least I know whom I like, then I wouldn't't be stuck with that impudent blond girl at school.  
  
Matt got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a cold shower and rid him self of the milky white fluid that clung to his boxers. Unwanted evidence of his erotic dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai sighed heavily as he gazed at a picture of Matt. Observing all of the curves that were in all of the right places (mainly in the lower section).   
"When.. when will I be able to tell you Matt… that I love you. If only he wasn't't so interested in those air headed blond girls at school then I would have a chance… a chance is all I need to prove my love for him" Tai whispered to him self as he stuffed his hand in his boxers for a casual scratch.   
  
Tai could feel his member growing as he scratched himself. His scratching eventually turned to rubbing. "Ehh…Ehhheh, Matt… I… I love you" Tai groaned just before he reached orgasm. He cleaned him self with a napkin that was lying near by. "Good night Matt"  
  
Tai crammed the picture of Matt underneath his pillow and fell asleep with a wide smile spread across his exhausted face. 


End file.
